Kirime Clan
' Kirime Clan' (影切, Kirime Kazoku) 500 Years Ago, There first came the birth of an unsual shinigami, who would be known and considered as the fore mother of the Kirime Clan. Kasumi Kirime, a woman who's skill's were very low and sub-par at best, she could not perform anything right. She was really known as the outcast during that time by her fellow academy Because of her low skill and grades which Again, were very horrid. she could not excel in anything right and couldn't even manifest a spirit, she was born with no spirit as the mother told them as she tried to train Kasumi for long years, from childhood to birth. Nothing worked and this upset her she thought she had birthed a reject and something that was a failure. But little did she know Kasumi would turn out to be the gift of evolution. After the mother and father abandoned her, she decided she'd try just as hard to fit in with everyone, helping out with anything she was asked for. But, she still couldn't excel to what they wanted. She felt like a failure for most of the time and felt like why was she born into this world when she couldn't even do things a normal shinigami could. However, her life would go from down and devastated, to being the revered one who evolved beyond the Shinigami. The Birth ' One day, a the Demon King touketsu known, came to the Soul society's entire area and caused massive destruction. He was a Phoenix with powers of energy as great as the sun, he was angered by something a shinigami did in his land he found and wanted punishment on every single Death god. even the captains were in fear of his power, Kasumi went to ask the captain commander at that time could she try and help soothe the beast, most laughed and chuckled at her telling her, "Have a nice life living while you go, because you won't be coming back" they said. Discouraging yes, but Kasumi didn't care she wanted to prove herself worthy. So, she took the time and walked towards Touketsu and spoke to him soothingly even singing a song. Kasumi always had this caring attitude about everyone around her. The demon was soothed by her voice, her caring attitude and heart and spoke. "I Choose you" He then Went inside of the Katana or asauchi of Kasumi, and from that day she was changed considerably, the people were surprised that she soothed the beast, but more so that after that day she began to excel in all of her work. Kido she exceeded all her students and even began creating her own. Zanjutsu She nailed that with precision and balance, and elegance. She had amazed the shinigami even more when they noticed she had the powers of light and sun energy, without even releasing the Blade, this was because touketsuwas powering her even when he wasn't released. Leading her to be called The Shinigami of evolution. she opted for a different name and said she would call herself A Kirime, since that was her birthed family name. Thus, she continued on her days of becoming stronger then most shinigami and evolving, into something more stronger then bankai, As she was able to defeat a captain face to face, easily in this stage over his own bankai. then one day, she decided she would go and settle down with life in a new land, new home, and to find out her roots. she would marry a shinigami man and have two of his children, They too would get the Kirime Blood Line, from her as would their children. they would just have a better chance of evolving due to being born from both spirits. Misaiko and Takuri two Kirimes who would become Strong Warriors, growing the race each day to become something of amazing power and Divine evolution. They created their own Magic spell's just like shinigami had their own kido. to the start of something new. She would from that day create allies with the shinigami, so that if they ever needed help the Kirime people would be their to help them, whether it was in war, or a rebellion the two races created a friend ship. And it was how the entire story began about the first girl, who had evolved from being A normal shinigami, to something more better in the end of it all. till this day she is still told in shinigami legend. not as a outcast, but as someone who helped save soul society from destruction and became better because of it. ''Thus, The Kirime Clan was born. Before the original founders of the Kirime Clan died, though, they sealed all of their powers into two sets of gems. If the clan should ever face any serious danger, or if the world was threatened, they would use these gems to combat that evil. '''Members Tatsuya Kirime